Ten Times the Truth was Told
by Fragile-Strength
Summary: Maybe her grin is just a bit too mischievous. sw/cb


_AN--- Another Chuck piece! How exciting is that!? Maybe they'll give him his own category soon... Speaking of which, does anyone know how they decide whether or not to add categories?... ANYWAY. _

I feel like personally, this is one of my worst pieces. I've always had this huge respect for all-dialogue fics and their authors, and I attempted it here, couldn't manage ALL dialogue, and made all three of them hopelessly out of character to boot. So if you think good thoughts about this, let me know! And I was considering adding a section of ten truths that Casey told, and ten that Chuck told (that we didn't know about.) Buttttt... This is just sooo horrible, I doubt it.

Obviously; the premise is, here is that these are ten times Sarah allowed the truth serum to take over, when talking to Chuck and once, Casey, while they were sitting in the hospital, awaiting their deaths. This is set mid-11/12 episode, and therefore has spoilers up to there.

Oh, and for reference? The conversations; i, x - Sarah & Chuck ii - Sarah & Casey iii, iv, v, vi, vii, viii, ix - Chuck & Sarah

Anything you recognize, I don't own.

Enjoy! (Yet another hugeee AN)

* * *

i. "You have the most spectacular smile in the world." 

"Better than Bryce's?"

"Better than Bryce's."

He wonders if she's capable of fighting the truth serum, it's such a blatant lie.

* * *

ii. "Would you like to do me a favor, Casey?" 

"No."

"…Do it anyway."

"Fine, what?"

"Don't ask me who I'm interested in right now."

He is careful not to look at her, careful to keep her from seeing the slight smile on his face.

* * *

iii. "Have you been keeping anything from me that I should know about?" 

"…"

"Sarah!"

"Yeah. There's one thing you should probably know."

"And what is it?"

"I've told my boss that I'm cheating on you with Casey."

"I - you; what!?"

"I _said_-"

"No, Sarah, I heard what you said loud and clear. But why would you tell him that?"

"Adds depth to my disguise."

He considers the idea that maybe her grin is just a bit too mischievous.

* * *

iv. "I would kill for a piece of cake right now." 

"Cake?"

"Yeah, cake."

"…"

"What!? Is it so ridiculous to crave a piece of cake?"

"If you're a man, yes, actually, Chuck."

"…Pft! And besides; I'm dieing. I should get a piece of cake!"

"When I was little, I always swore that the one thing that would happen for sure when I grew up was that I would have a German chocolate wedding cake. And now that won't even happen."

"Because you'll never get married?"

"Yes, Chuck, because I'll never be married. Even if we do, miraculously live… I'm a secret agent. I don't have time for husbands."

For Sarah's sake, he hopes she will get married; if only so she can have her wedding cake.

* * *

v. "I just thought of something." 

"Congratulations, Chuck."

"No, it's an important something! Listen; I could ask you what your name was right now and you would have to tell me."

"…"

"Okay, that glare seriously hurt. Like, really, truly painful, _physical _pain."

"Whiny."

"Liar."

"…Harsh."

"Yeah, it kind of was, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, but that's okay."

He doesn't point out that he could _still _ask her what her name is, if he wants.

* * *

vi. "Let's play word association!" 

"Chuck! You're gonna die! Have a little respect!"

"…I'll get to my respectful stage in a bit; right now I'm still at delirious.'

"Anyway; word association. I'll go first. Err… Blonde."

"Chuck…"

"Just do it, Sarah."

"Fine. Me."

"Beautiful… Gah. Your turn."

"…You think I'm beautiful?"

"You don't?"

He tries desperately to add no significance to the fact that she has wormed her way out of saying the first word that popped into her mind at beautiful, but fails.

* * *

vii. "Casey was telling me earlier how he couldn't believe that we're gonna die, sitting here, spouting secrets like idiots." 

"I can."

"Yeah, that's what I told him, too."

He wishes that she could die someway that's a bit more majestic.

* * *

viii. "I always wanted to die for someone." 

"You did? Anyone in particular?"

"At the time it was Jill, but now; anyone. I just want to die doing some last, heroic act, and here I'm gonna sit, being slowly poisoned to death and _he's _got all the codes and is gonna blow up the whole word. Bit depressing, don't you think?"

"A bit. Who would you die for now?"

"Ellie, Awesome, You - dammit. Why'd you have to ask that?"

"Sorry. Didn't mean to put you in a tough spot."

"It's okay, but now it's my turn. Who would _you _die for?"

"America, obviously, but you, too."

"…Because of my intel?"

"Because of your intel, yeah, but because you're a sweet, caring, brave person, too."

"…"

"Chuck, close your mouth. It makes you look silly. Besides; dieing for people is my job."

He closes his mouth, but he's still surprised.

* * *

ix. "You know, it's almost funny." 

"What is?"

"Just that we're sitting here, awaiting our deaths; and no, don't look so horrified! _That's _not the funny part; wait for it! Anyway, sitting here, waiting to die, and in all the movies people are usually telling all their secrets and making last declarations of … er … well, love and stuff. And here we are, with truth serum, and we're still keeping our mouths closed."

"Yeah, I guess that is kind of funny, Chuck."

And he's more proud that he's put a smile on her face in the last moments of her life than he is that he gave Ellie the antidote.

* * *

x. "When I was little, I always wanted to be a secret agent." 

"That's kind of odd, Sarah. Most little girls want to be veterinarians or ballerinas or both."

"Yeah, well, I was a odd little girl. And now that I've grown up; now that I'm a secret agent?"

"You wish you weren't?"

"No. I could be happier, yeah, but I wouldn't trade my job for the world; literally."

"Even the undercover parts?"

"Especially the undercover parts."

And from the smile on her face, he loses all doubt that Sarah can fight the truth serum.

_---Cayenne_


End file.
